An ophthalmic lens can be any ophthalmic device that resides in or on the eye. These devices can provide optical correction or cosmetic enhancement. For example, an ophthalmic lens can be a contact lens, intraocular lens, overlay lens, ocular insert, optical insert or other similar device. Take the contact lens for example. Currently the contact lens inspecting method used in testing or manufacturing firms is mostly the coulometric method or the polarographic method. Although the two methods are certified by the International Organization for Standardization (ISO), the two methods cause relative inconvenience for measurement due to time-consuming operation, hard-to-carry equipment and being easily affected by the environment.
Related prior patents are mainly about contact measurements. There was not much innovation in the measurement methods of water content and oxygen transmissibility (Dk/t, where Dk is oxygen permeability and t is the thickness of the ophthalmic lens). Although the measurement methods are well-developed, those contact measurement methods based on electrochemical theory would cause doubts in health and safety and occurrence of user discomfort. Therefore, novel non-contact inspection technology and small measurement modules are desirable.
In order to overcome the drawbacks in the prior art, a method for inspecting the water content and oxygen transmissibility of an ophthalmic lens and an optical inspecting system for inspecting an ophthalmic lens are disclosed.